Saving Annabella
by Jadeenddone
Summary: Anna where did you get those bruises from?" I demanded. "Ian, its nothing okay? Just stop before you get hurt!" she yelled back. "Annabella answer me!" I ordered. "Ian you and I both know where I got these from." She said with tears in her eyes.


New story!

Just thought of it the other day.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Eyes were all over me. Every where I looked the eyes burned holes in my face, looking me up and down, judging me.

"Welcome to your new home!" I heard my mom say as we walked up the driveway. I stopped in front of the plain white house. It matched most of the houses down the street but they varied with colors.

I knew why everyone was staring at me. It was because I was different, with my long black hair and snake bites. The black nail polish and the beaten up converse. Completely different.

I glanced around the neighborhood at the other teenagers. The preppy kids with their expensive cars and their Hollister t-shirts. They were all against me. I could see freak pouring off them as they kept judging me. Watching every move I made.

I looked down, not wanting to meet any unwelcoming eyes. It was then I felt it. There was something else, another person staring at me, but they weren't judging. I could feel the vibes pouring off of them. I looked around and met her eyes. They were soft and curious. When I met them she looked away quickly, glancing down at the book sitting in her lap.

I quickly walked inside the house and upstairs to my new room. It was red, a color I had to beg my mom to let me use. I loved my room, just not where it was. Not in this little town, where everyone would hate me instantly.

Who am I to hate, you ask? I am Ian Christopher, a 16 year old boy whose parents just went through a nasty divorce. My mother, sister, and I all moved here after my asshole of a father said he was sick of us. We left everything, our house, my mom's job, school, and all of our friends and family. We now live in Hell.

Our new residence is a little town called Nasiter. Have you ever been here? Don't blink, because if you do you'll miss everything. Literally. The gas station, grocery store, and the 6 small town shops. The only reason I agreed to live here was because it was either live in this small hell, or move back in with my dad. Easy decision.

I began to unpack my stuff and rearrange my room. The bed was by the window which was located directly across from the door. Computer desk to the left by the closet and dresser to the right. It didn't really take that long to unpack. Most of my stuff was cloths. I opened one of the two small doors to the left of the room and went in the bathroom, and finished putting my stuff away. Done.

"Ian! Dinner is ready! Come down!" My mom yelled as I flipped the switch on my computer. Finally my own computer. The only plus of the divorce. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and ate dinner with the family.

"Did you get all your packing done?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, everything is situated. I need blinds though." I told her.

"We'll get you some tomorrow, for now lets just worry about getting everything put away. After dinner go downstairs and help your sister with her room." My mom told me.

Oh I forgot to mention, another plus about this house, we all had our own story. I had upstairs, my sister had the basement, and my mom had the first floor. It was awesome. My mom agreed to it after about three hours of begging. Upstairs was all mine, I had my bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and an exit that I could use to come and go as I please…with mom's permission. The basement was like a little apartment. It had everything like mine, just with a kitchen. My sister wanted to be independent.

We quickly finished eating and I put my plate in the sink and walked downstairs.

"Done yet?" I asked my sister. She didn't hear me come down so she jumped about two feet in the air when I said it.

"Ian! Don't scare me like that, and yes, I'm done. What do you think?" I looked around and saw the girly set up. My sister was one of those preppy people, but being my sister she accepted me…kind of.

"It's not my style, but for you its good." I told her with a fake, cheesy grin across my face. She saw through it but knew that was the best answer she was going to get out of me. She nodded her head and I quickly ran up stairs.

"She's done mom. I'm gonna go up to my room." I quickly bolted up the stairs before she had a chance to answer. I sat down in front of the computer and checked my mail and Myspace. I signed off everything and decided to go back outside.

As I stood in the driveway I could feel them again. All the stares from people, but this time I couldn't feel her. I glanced around and saw no one sitting outside. I began to walk down the sidewalk and I kept my eyes down and then it hit me. Literally.

"Ouch!" I yelled while grabbing my stomach. I looked down to see what hit me and it was her. She was holding her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was reading and I wasn't even paying attention. Are you alright?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say. I realized she was like me. She had shoulder length brown hair with yellow tips, and black glasses. She wore black bracelets up her arms and had a My Chemical Romance t-shirt on.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She asked once again.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Its not your fault, I wasn't paying attention either. Uh here let me help you." I said. I bent down and picked up her book. Eclipse.

"Thanks. You must be my new neighbor. I'm Annabella, but you can call me Anna." she said holding out her hand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ian." I said grabbing her hand and shaking. She let go and I handed her the book.

"So uh, when do you start school?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow, well uh, if you need someone to sit with at lunch or whatever your more than welcome to sit with me. I'm a loser but its better than trying to fit in with the popular kids."

"Yeah sure thing. Do you wanna go back to my house and hang out?" I asked her looking at the ground.

"Sure." she said. I looked up and smiled and she did the same. We walked back to my house up through the back, right to my room. She sat down on my bed and we talked for hours about everything from why my parents got divorced to music to friends.

"Anna, I think you are my new best friend." I told her after about four hours of talking.

"Ian, I'm thinking the same. We need to stick together. Kids here are not nice, but its getting late I should get home before my parents freak out on me. Meet me outside at 8. We can walk to school together. Good bye Ian"

" Goodbye Annabella." I said. She then walked out the door and I watched her walk home. I just moved to Nasiter and a few things I was sure of 1)Anna was my first friend here 2) she was going to be my best friend and 3) I was falling for her.

I soon drifted to sleep and dreamt about my Annabelle.

* * *

Okay so there it is.

The new story.

Hope you like it!

R&R


End file.
